That's the Way it is
by Arwennicole
Summary: I want you to come back for me.


That's the Way it is

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot.**

**Summary: "I want you to come back for me".**

That's the Way it is

The sounds of a motorcycle could be heard on the quiet roads towards Briarwood. "Welcome to Briarwood," the sign greeted. He stopped and pulled off his helmet with a grin. "Good to be back," he commented. He pulled his helmet back on and he drove into the city.

Nick Russel stopped in front of a familiar music store and got off his motorcycle. He set his helmet on the back of the motorcycle and went inside.

When he walked in, the familiar sounds of Vida's music filled the room. "NICK!" Three voices exclaimed. Chip and Xander set down the boxes they were carrying and Vida set her headset down as they went over to greet their former leader. "Welcome back to Briarwood!" Xander greeted. Nick grinned as he nodded to the others.

"How are you doing?" Chip asked.

"I'm good. How are things here?" Nick answered with another question.

"Quiet," Vida replied.

"Compared to what?" Nick asked.

They laughed and Nick leaned against the wall. "Well, let's see. We have Chip, Xander, and Vida. We're missing someone," he commented. Vida nodded.

"You just missed her," Xander answered.

Nick silently cursed. "Any idea where she is?" He asked. Vida nodded.

"When her shift is done, she usually heads to the beach," she replied.

"Thanks, V, I'll catch you guys later," Nick told them.

"See ya," they answered in unison.

Nick walked out of the music store and got back on his motorcycle. He pulled his helmet back on and he drove towards the beach.

He pulled up and got off once again. He walked down the steep hill nearly stumbling a few times. "I hate sand," he muttered. Once Nick finally reached the bottom of the hill, he walked around the beach, seeing if he could see Madison. "Come on, Maddy, where are you?" He murmured. He was about to give up and leave again when he saw her sitting on the rocks looking out at the water. A smile came across his face as he climbed back up the hill and went towards the rocks.

Nick stood behind her on the rocks with a smile. "You said that I should come back for the others, but on this certain trip, I didn't come back for them," he commented. Madison looked over her shoulder.

"Nick!" She gasped.

She got up and carefully walked over the rocks to reach him. Nick smiled and hugged her when she reached him. "I also said to come back for me," she reminded. He lifted her off the ground slightly while holding her tight.

"Why do you think I came back?" He asked.

Madison let him go. "Maybe for this," she suggested. She grabbed the backpack that was still sitting on the rocks. She opened it and pulled out the red blanket he left with her.

"Could be," he agreed.

A smile came across his face. "But you know that's not it," he added. Madison smiled and Nick grabbed her hand.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Nick smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly on the lips. Madison kissed him back and placed her hand on the back of his neck.

**(Three Days Later)**

Nick got his motorcycle ready. "Leaving again?" Vida asked. Nick glanced up.

"Yep," he replied.

"You make sure to come back you hear?" Vida told him.

"You got it," he answered.

Madison came out from the store with a small smile. "Hey, you take care of yourself," Vida told her. She smiled and embraced her sister.

"You know me," she answered.

"All too well."

Nick got onto his motorcycle. "You ready?" Nick asked. Madison let Vida go.

"Ready when you are," Madison replied.

Nick handed her the helmet he bought her the other day and she got on behind him once she put the helmet on. Vida stood back on the curb and watched as Nick started up his motorcycle and drove off with Madison behind him. "And it's about time," she commented.

Madison smiled as she kept her arms firmly wrapped around Nick's waist. They looked up at the sign and smiles came across their face. "Now Leaving Briarwood," they read. Nick stopped on a hill that overlooked Briarwood. They pulled off their helmets.

"You can go back at anytime," he commented.

"Why?" She asked.

Nick grinned and held her hand. "Love you, Maddy," he told her. Madison smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Nick," she answered.

They got back onto the motorcycle and drove off once again to start their life together.

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday SciFiNutAlways1999 :D Hope you have a happy birthday!!**


End file.
